Consumed by Fire
by TheCheshireCatt
Summary: Fire… Burning… Death… Destruction… It was all humans knew. From the moment they could walk, all they wanted was to destroy others for their own gain. She watched as the city she had once loved tore itself apart. A vampire with extraordinary power… A fight that must come… The uncovering of someone thought to be dead… And above all… The humans found out about vampires…
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

It felt like her heart was smashed, ripped out of her chest by the very people who had done this to him. Her whole world was tumbling, crashing, falling, burning around her like the roaring flames of the bonfire she remembered having with her human family so long ago. They used to burn the dead apple tree branches and the dried up leaves. Now it felt like she was burning in the fire with them.

She curled up on the hard earth of the cave floor and stayed there for days, weeks, maybe even years, although it was really only a few seconds, just letting the fire burn until all that was left was a gaping hole left by the flames.

After what seemed like an inordinate amount of time she opened her eyes and, tucking her feet under her, she rose. She wanted to hurt them in the worst way imaginable. She wanted to make them feel the burning she felt. She wanted the legends to become true. She wanted them to burn when they stepped out into the sunlight.

She would make them pay for what they did to him. _Pay with their lives._

She could feel her fingers tingling and her whole body shook. It felt like her head was about to explode. A pounding headache followed and she had to sit down. The world became fuzzy. Slowly her eyes closed and she fell forward, past out.

The sun moved its way across the sky until just one small ray lay on the upturned palm of her hand. Smoke curled up from her palm and the stone hard flesh began to sizzle.


	2. Chapter 1: Four Words

Fire… Burning… Death… Destruction… Fire… Burning… Death… Destruction… Fire… Burning… Death… Destruction… The same four words kept playing over and over in Jane's mind as she stood under the shade of the seven hundred year old sycamore trees watching Volterra City from far atop the windy hill. The wind blew, making her pale brown hair billow out around her. The sun crept across the sky and she took a step back to avoid the light touching her. Fire… Burning… Death… Destruction… It was all humans knew. From the moment they could walk, all they wanted was to destroy others for their own gain. She watched as the city she had once loved tore itself apart, the vampires fighting against the humans, the humans fighting against the vampires. From far off she could hear the _crash_ as the turrets of Volturi castle were torn down. All they wanted was a world filled with things they could understand. Not knowing was like a curse to them. They had to know everything, understand all living and breathing beings, and above all… they had to control what wasn't theirs to control.

Jane Volturi was alone in a world she despised. She wished Alec were there, he would always have known what to do. She tried to picture him now… What he would say… What he would do. How had he thought? It was remarkable that she had spent her entire life with him and yet she knew nothing about him. He had always been there with a comforting hand, a shoulder to dry sob into. Not that she had dry sobbed or anything. But she hadn't really known him at all. What had her brother liked to do in his free time? Had he ever thought about trying to find a mate? What was his favourite colour? Why had he always been so protective of her? Had something happened in her human life that he had remembered and she did not? All these questions and more floated around Jane's head… She would never know the answers too any of them. Alec was dead… Dead like so many of the Volturi. Dead because of the little parasitic beings that inhabit the world. Humans. They had ended Alec, her coven, and she would find a way to make them regret every second of what they did.

Jane continued to gaze out across sprawling countryside, all the way to the city. It had been so long since she had lost someone… She knew she had lost her mother in a terrible way, but she wasn't sure what that terrible way was… She could never quite remember her human life. It came in flashes, like when you take a photo and the flash momentarily blinds you even though you only see it for a split second it stays in your vision. A dozen different visions played out in Jane's mind. Alec smiling, his skin pink and fresh. A woman with Jane's hair carrying a crudely woven basket full of dry white clothes. A meadow in springtime. A forest next to a village. Her and Alec running together down a path. Suddenly the visions took a much darker turn. Alec and Jane being chased by towns people. The forest again, but this time it was dark and she was alone. Other children, no older than she, hitting her with sticks, afraid to get too near to one of the Witch Twins. Her hands tied behind her back and a fire being lit beneath her feet. A white hot, searing pain.

Suddenly the sunset broke across the sky, painting it with deep yellows and oranges. It only reminded Jane of fire. All fire had done was ruin her life. First it took her mother, then it tried to take her, and now it had taken Alec. Fire, like humans, liked to consume everything in its path. They lived to take everything from you. Fire and they were very alike.

Jane knew what she had to do. Alec would want her to be safe and happy.

The wind blew and the birds sang, but Jane Volturi just looked upon the city she had lived in her entire life and smiled. The humans could kill her family and take away all that she loved, she thought, but they couldn't take away her life.

The last rays of the sun beat down on the hill, but Jane Volturi was no longer there. She knew what she had to do.

* * *

In the distance Jane could hear the roar of a river. It was dark and the trees blurred together as she ran. A doe, startled by the movement of Jane's running, leaped across the stream and into a thicket of brambles, where it became entangled. Jane stopped and watched the doe struggle, only getting itself even more entangled. She could help it. Or… she could try and feed upon the elegant animal. The idea repulsed her as she reached out her tiny pale hands and touched the doe on the head. It froze in fear, a natural reaction, Jane reasoned, although she felt hurt that the doe was scared of her. She wasn't that frightening, well… maybe that wasn't true.

A rather repulsive scent reached Jane's nose, making her look down to where it was coming from. The doe was bleeding. Her leg was mangled and twisted. Blood poured from a wound that must have been reopened by the thorns.

"I'm sorry," Jane whispered to the terrified creature, and in one swift motion she snapped the doe's neck. She dragged its limp body from the brambles and laid it down on a bed of moss. Without hesitation she sunk her teeth into the doe's warm flesh and began to drink its blood. It tasted sour, making her hold back her desire to spit it out. Once she had drained the young doe dry she tossed the empty body into a clump of dead leaves. Jane then crouched beside the stream and peered closely at her reflection. She let her hair fall around her face and just the tips trail in the clear water. In the light she could see her eyes changing to the golden yellow she associated with the Cullen's.

The moonlight shone through the branches, casting a mottled effect over Jane's face. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail then untied it and let it fall back onto her shoulders. She looked back at her reflection and this time she saw every tiny detail that resembled Alec. She had his shaped eyes, his nose, his face shape. She stretched her forefinger out and touched her reflection. The ripples distorted her face and for just a few seconds she thought she saw Alec's face instead of hers.

Without warning Jane crumpled inside. She curled into a ball and began rocking back and forth, back and forth, her face berried in her knees. Her whole body shook with dry sobs. And as she lay there it quietly began to rain. The water dripped off the leaves and fell onto Jane. It got heavier and heavier as the night wore on. Jane was soaked through to the skin and she still lay there, wishing to die. She had lost all she cared about. She had never felt this before. She felt like the towers of the Vulturis' castle, crumbling to the ground. Her heart ached and she didn't understand how anyone could hurt this much.

"Please… Alec… Alec… I'm so sorry… Please… Come back…" Jane's voice broke. Her bottom lip wobbled and she hugged herself tighter. "Come back, Alec… Don't be dead… Please…" She tried to stop the image from filling her mind. One of Alec laying on the cobbled street of Volterra, dead. She gave a little cry and dug her hands into the trunk of a tree.

Whenever she had been unhappy Alec had sung her this song. In her mind she was with Alec again. Her head was leaning against his shoulder as she dry sobbed. Alec was quietly singing to her. His voice was silky and beautiful. It lulled her. He stroked her hair, smoothing it against her head. Back in the forest, Jane hugged her torso tighter and gave a little moan. At first her lips moved and she began to sing what she had come to know as 'Alec's Song'.

" _This world will never be_

 _What I expected_

 _And if I don't belong_

 _Who would have_

 _Guessed it?"_ Jane's voice would have been perfect if she hadn't been sobbing.

" _I will not leave alone_

 _Everything that I own_

 _To make you feel like_

 _It's not too late_

 _It's never too late_

 _Even if I say_

 _It'll be alright_

 _Still I hear you say_

 _You want to end your_

 _Life_

 _Now and again we try_

 _To just stay alive_

 _Maybe we'll turn it all around_

' _Cause it's not too late_

 _It's never too late."_

Jane's dead heart seemed to splinter and crack. Alec was gone. She had no family. The Cullen's wouldn't take her in. What had she been thinking?

" _No one will ever see_

 _This side reflected_

 _And if there's something wrong_

 _Who would have guessed it?_

 _And have I left alone_

 _Everything that I own_

 _To make you feel like_

 _It's not too late_

 _It's never too late_

 _Even if I say_

 _It'll be alright_

 _Still I hear you say_

 _You want to end your_

 _Life_

 _Now and again we try_

 _To just stay alive_

 _Maybe we'll turn it all around_

' _Cause it's not too late_

 _It's never too late_

 _The world we knew_

 _Won't come back_

 _The time we've lost_

 _Can't get it back_

 _The life we had_

 _Won't be ours again_

 _This world will never be_

 _What I expected_

 _And if I don't belong…_

 _Even if I say_

 _It'll be alright_

 _Still I hear you say_

 _You want to end your life_

 _Now and again we try_

 _To just stay alive_

 _Maybe we'll turn it all around_

' _Cause it's not too late_

 _It's never too late_

 _It's not too late_

 _It's never too late…"_ Jane whispered the last few words.

Jane didn't know how long she lay there as the rain poured down around her. Time seemed endless and she knew it would never end. She would never see Alec again. She was totally and utterly alone.

* * *

The early morning sun had not yet risen as Renesmee Cullen-Black opened the front door and stepped out into the cool air. There was still a silence in the air. Very far in the distance the sound of cars zooming up and down the highway could be heard. She stretched and yawned, then felt the burning sensation associated with not having hunted in weeks. She shut her eyes and listened for Jake's snoring. It was thunderous. Jacob was in a very deep sleep. He wouldn't be waking up anytime soon. She could go hunting and be back in no time at all. A sparrow started chirping merrily. The forest beckoned to her with its dark shadows and green leaves. Renesmee looked back at the plain white door and pondered reasons of Uncle Charlie's death.

Two years previously Charlie Swan had been shot on an assignment and died moments later. Bella had gone into a catatonic state and had not moved for months afterward. Finally she recovered and began to interact with her family again. She gave Charlie's old house to Renesmee and Jacob shortly after their marriage and they had been living in it ever since. Renesmee remembered those months very clearly. It had been waiting and waiting. All they had been able to do was wait.

The burning in her throat increased tenfold and she took a step forward towards the ever beckoning greenness of the forest. She looked back one last time at the small white house before she took off into the forest. Water from last nights rain dripped from the branches of the pines as Renesmee ran past tree after tree, heading in the direction of the Cullen house. The wind whipped her hair away from her face. She had to duck her head to avoid big branches and leaves. Renesmee felt exhilarated.

Renesmee was only about ten miles away from the river when she heard a ragged sobbing sound not far away from her. She paused to listen closely to the sound. It was pitiful and sad. The breeze carried the unfamiliar smell of a vampire to Renesmee. She stiffened and flattened her back against the trunk of a tree. The smell was sweet and soft, yet it carried a musky scent, as if whomever it belonged too had been living in an old library, and the scent still lingered on them. It reminded Renesmee of Aro Volturi, that strange, eccentric, really old vampire guy, who had come with his freaky, weird, messed up coven, to try and kill her seven years ago. He had worn the same kind of muskiness about him too.

Changing her direction, Renesmee sped towards the source of the smell. She was scared, but she was determined to find out what a strange vampire was doing in her territory.

* * *

Jane was in a state of confusion. She was still laying on the forest floor, but her eyes couldn't focus on anything. Her body was shaking uncontrollably and her hands felt cold. She felt cold for the first time in her undead life. She felt something warm touch her shoulder but couldn't see what it was. A sensation of flying or floating filled her and her head fell back. There was a sound, maybe breathing, slow and rhythmic. A beating heart was close as well. Maybe she was dead? Had a human finally killed her and she was on her way to hell?

* * *

Renesmee shouldered open the front door and strode down the hall to the very small lounge. She laid the small girl with the mouse brown hair on the couch and brushed her hair away form her face. The girl was wearing black robes and a strange necklace. A 'v' with a shied in the centre. On the shield was a tree in the upper lefthand corner and the bottom righthand corner, a bird in flight was in the upper righthand corner and the bottom lefthand corner. A small red jewel was at the top of the shield. Jane convulsed and then fell still.

"Jacob!" Renesmee began to panic. What was wrong with this strange vampire?

Jacob's feet pounded on the stairs and he skidded into the room in his boxers. In his hands he held his jeans. He looked half asleep. His hair was sticking up in all directions and he had pillow marks on his face. He looked frantic and worried as he took in the situation.

"What's going… on?" he asked, staring at Jane. "What's going on, Renesmee?"

"Can you just call Carlisle and get everyone over here!" Renesmee snapped. "Don't just stand there like a bloody idiot! Get goi-" she was cut off by the doorbell ringing. A few moments later a vampire girl with short spiky black hair came striding in, one hand on hip, a grim smile on her face. Her caramel eyes shone as she opened her mouth.

"Allow me to explain."


	3. Chapter 2: Vote

Alice sat on a stool staring down at Jane's face, a peaceful mask of sleep. Her porcelain skin, her half full lips, her perfectly shaped lashes resting below her closed lids, were all motionless and peaceful. Renesmee had folded Jane's hands over her chest and arranged her hair and robes neatly around her. She looked oddly out of place on the beige sofa. Alice's voice was at its highest pitch as she looked up at her family. They all stood around the sofa, grim faced and stony eyed. Alice reached out a hand to Jasper and he took it gently in his own and pulled Alice into his arms.

"Now that you're all here, I expect you are all wondering what is going on. Jane…" Alice let the sentence go and her gaze flickered from the rest of her family to the window. She appeared distracted by something and didn't speak as the minutes ticked by, just kept her eyes fixed permanently on the white rosebushes Renesmee and Jacob had planted in the small back garden. The blooming buds were as perfect as Alice's skin. They swayed gently in the wind, casting shadows over the untidy grass.

"Alice will you please explain what the hell is going on?" Bella growled, taking a step towards Alice.

Renesmee opened her mouth to ask a question, but was cut off by Alice.

"W-what?" Alice shook her head a few times clearing it, and blinked her big golden eyes at Jasper, silently asking him what had happened while she was spaced out. She laid her head on his chest and sighed.

"What's going on, Darlin'," Jasper whispered to her, stroking her short spiky hair.

"Oh, right," Alice said, and promptly went back to staring out of the window. "Roses are nice, aren't they?" she said conversationally. "With all the pretty petals and perfect stems." She reached out a hand and traced the shape of a rose in the air with the tip of her finger.

"Alice, what are you trying to hide from me?" Edward snapped. "Stop rereading The Hunger Games Trilogy to block me out!"

"The Volturi are dead, Edward! There seems to be a situation… Um… vampires seem to have started to burn in… in the sun. I can't see why this happened! It's like the werewolves all over again! But, anyway, this has caused the Volturi to be taken down by humans." Alice glanced down at Jane, who had abruptly twitched, but fell back into stillness as all eyes flickered to her.

Carlisle looked down at the still form of Jane as he tried to comprehend what Alice had just said. He scrutinised Jane intently. "Can she hear us?" Carlisle directed the question towards Edward, curiosity alight in his golden caramel eyes. It didn't really bother Carlisle that Aro was dead, after all, he had been willing to kill Nessie for his own gain, and wipe out Carlisle's family and all his friends. However, he didn't think it was a just way for Aro to have died in whatever way he had.

"Humans killed him, Carlisle," Alice quietly said, squeezing his hand quickly before Edward started talking.

"She's in a state of depression and denial. As such, she doesn't know what's going on around her. She dimly knows we are here, but she doesn't know who we are or what, exactly, is happening," Edward explained gesturing to Jane with his right hand.

"That's impossible. They can't have been killed by humans, can they?" Jacob said.

"Jake, they're gone, the Volturi are gone!" Renesmee squealed, jumping into his lap. He made a small noise as all the air was knocked out of him.

The atmosphere in the room shifted. The emotions just kept flooding in from everyone, making Jasper feel suffocated in the enclosed space. He wasn't claustrophobic by nature, but he felt like he was the most claustrophobic person in the world right then. It was all too much for him and he just needed to escape. Escape this room with the last member of the Volturi lying on the couch in a more or less catatonic stupor. Escape this nightmare, or was it a dream come true? The Volturi were gone and they no longer had to live in fear, but one of the most powerful Volturi members lay on the couch still alive.

He tried concentrating on Alice, his little Alice. She was his and as long as she stayed with him he would be okay. He gripped Alice tighter too him as he tried hard not to run from the room.

"Will she wake?" Renesmee wondered, completely oblivious to Jasper's plight.

* * *

Jasper got overloaded very easily since they had last seen the Volturi. It had all started then, at first it just became a touch more trying to handle the emotions of so many. Then Charlie had died and Bella's emotions had somehow altered his mind. He had become almost incapable of withstanding too many negative feelings at once. It weighed on him, reminding him of before he met Alice. It reminded him of Maria and the newborn armies, of the countless young vampires he had slaughtered mindlessly.

"Yes." Alice closed her eyes, staring into the future. "Jane is here to ask for our help. She has no family, no home, and she will die if we leave her."

"Well, she can go die then," Rosalie snapped. "No way am I living with that bitch!"

"Rosalie," Carlisle berated, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Alice's eyes flew open faster than the crack of a whip. "You. Don't. Understand. Jane is no longer bound too the Volturi by Chelsea. This means she has _changed_! Do you not understand, Rosalie, Edward, Bella! She is experiencing more emotional upheaval than she has in her entire life." Alice rolled her eyes at them all. "When Chelsea binds you too the Volturi you lose some of your emotion, if you will, she's a sort of emotional vampire. When she uses her power on you, you become less… human. Jane becoming more human, combined with the loss of her brother has caused…. _this_!" Alice gestured to Jane's motionless body, incensed by their stupidity and selfishness.

"The question is," Esme said, "what do we do? Shall we allow her to stay?" Esme was very concerned, her brow furrowed in concentration as she mulled the situation over in her mind.

"Put it to a vote," Emmett suggested, shrugging. He found it very hard to take anything seriously and was struggling not to laugh at the bizarreness of it all.

"Yes," Renesmee whispered. "If she's changed then what's the harm?"

Edward bristled. "Never!"

"I vote yes," Alice chimed in, breaking the deafening silence that had followed Edward's little outburst.

"Esme, Carlisle, what do you vote?" Renesmee said, pulling her hair up into a ponytail.

Carlisle looked at Esme and began to speak, "Yes." Esme nodded indicating her approval.

"No." Was Rosalie's flat answer.

"Sorry, Babe!" Emmett apologised to Rosalie giving her a bearhug. "Sure, Jane can stay."

"Yes," Jasper said, his teeth gritted with the effort of staying put.

"No," Bella hissed.

Rosalie came to stand next to Edward and Bella, folding her arms.

"Six three. Jane's staying," Emmett said in a singsong voice, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Jacob looked indignantly around the room. "What about my vote?" he asked, confused.

"You don't get a vote, mutt!" Rosalie hissed under her breath.

"Rose!" Esme scolded. "Of course you get a vote, Jacob, but it won't change anything either way."

Jake crossed his arms over his chest, and, scowling childishly, he sank back into the cushions of the arm chair he had been occupying since he got dressed, annoyed that Esme was right. His vote wouldn't change anything. He felt like a third wheel, of sorts, right then. The one who's vote wasn't needed. He felt unneeded. Why was he even there if they weren't going to take his feelings into account? God he needed a holiday away from vampire brains.

* * *

Jane was in a haze of nothingness. She felt a soft surface beneath her but couldn't see anything. It wasn't black… exactly… it was more of a misty grey. She dimly registered others around her. The muffled sounds of voices reached her ears but she couldn't quite make out what they said. Suddenly the voices raised, instead of mumbling it was yelling. She strained to hear what they said, except now they were too loud for her too single them out. The only thing she was able to pick out was her own breathing, slow and steady. This comforted her.

* * *

Alice tugged at Jasper's hand frantically, trying desperately to move him away from the din.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU WOULD-" Bella stopped when she heard the thud and turned to Jasper laying on the floor, Alice dry sobbing next to him.

"I can't see…" she heaved, "I can't see what will happen…"

"Jacob, Renesmee, let's go get a McDonalds," suggested Esme, ushering them towards the door.

"What?" questioned Jacob, confused, "what will McDonalds do?"

"Come on, Jake." Renesmee pulled him towards the door.

Jacob could never get used to the rate vampires brains worked at. They were like a walking talking box of answers. Even Renesmee's brain worked faster than his. He was like the dumb one of the group… No one needed his help. They all had the answers.

"Why do we need a McDonalds?" he asked, confused, as Renesmee quietly shut the door behind them.

"Come on, let's just go, I'll explain on the wa— Ow!" Renesmee cried as she walked out the front door into the bright sunlight of the morning. She stepped back under the shade of the porch, and Jacob stared at her. Her skin was the grey-white of ash. As the breeze brushed past them her skin flacked away and blew in tendrils into the sky, revealing a new layer of perfect, granite hard skin. Although no one saw it, the ash made from Renesmee's skin formed words, hovering in the air for a few seconds before being blown away.

 _Pay with your lives…_

"Well, that kinda sucks," Emmett said. He had come into the hall just before Renesmee had been burned.

"It 'kinda sucks'?" Renesmee yelled. "What do you mean it 'kinda sucks?' How are we supposed to do anything if this," Renesmee pulled a stray piece of ash from her hair, "happens whenever we go outside?!"

Emmett flourished an umbrella dramatically before Renesmee's face, grinning like a five-year-old. She grabbed it and took Esme by the hand, pulling a face at Emmett as she opened the umbrella and stepped outside.

* * *

Jane felt herself coming back to reality with a brutal force, like gravity, pulling her towards a much harsher place than where her mind was. She struggled to stay in the nothingness of her mind, stay away from the pain and the sorrow of… of losing… what had it been? She would never know what she had lost if she remained here. She needed to leave her small cage of not feeling behind and enter the real world once more. This pained Jane greatly, the thought of leaving her inner sanctuary, but she knew it was what had to be done. So, with an immense effort, Jane let her mind be pulled out of unconsciousness and her eyes flew open.

In one swift movement of limbs, Jane's feet hit the floor and she was met with five pairs of golden eyes watching her warily. The tension in the room was palpable, not helped by the low growl issuing from Rosalie's throat as she crouched down, ready to spring forward.

Alice saw what was happening and leaped onto Rosalie's back wrestling her to the floor with unexpected strength for someone so small and petite. With Rosalie sprawled on the floor, pinned down by Alice now helped by Carlisle, Jane couldn't find it in herself to do more than stare at them. In almost exactly the same moment Bella sort of sunk to the carpeted floor and covered her face with her hands, willing this not to be real. Edward was at her side pulling her into his chest. Then Jasper started to twitch.

"Rosalie!" Alice yelled, giving her a scorching glare, enough to set alight to the entire house. "Rosalie stop fighting! Jane is on—" she was cut off as Rosalie twisted violently in her hands, desperate to break free.

"Rosalie," Carlisle spoke quietly, his voice very low, holding the air of authority it always did when he was angry. "Stop fighting, I don't wish to hurt you."

Jane took a step back and found her back pressed against a shelf of books. No where to run, no place of escape. She had expected hostility from them, but not this… exactly. She knew somewhere deep down that they wouldn't have taken her in. What an idiot she was.

"Carlisle, can you hold Rosalie by yourself?" Alice asked, closing her eyes. She nodded and stood up, looking at Jane. "You can sit down if you like, Jane," her voice was slightly frosty as she told Jane this, pointing to the sofa.

Jane stayed where she was, hovering between sitting or staying put. Her eyes flickered from Rosalie to the sofa to Alice and back again.

"Sit!" Alice commanded, when Jane hesitated. "Now."

Jane obeyed wordlessly, seating herself as far away from the still writhing Rosalie as she could. She stared up at Alice.

"How did I get here?" Jane's voice was still as perfect as ever, she found this hard to believe given how much she had been through in the past twenty-four hours. In the last twenty-four hours her life had changed drastically.

"Renesmee brought you," was Alice's short reply.

Jane glanced at Jasper, who was now still. "What's wrong with… _him_?" Jane looked at the still form of Jasper with disgust and contempt. He was weak, pathetic, vulnerable. He lay there, overcome by emotions, emotions that rendered him unconscious. Master Aro would never approve of such weakness. But, Jane thought sadly, Master Aro wasn't there anymore, he was overcome by weak little humans. The weakest thing on the planet had defeated the man who was the most powerful.

"That's none of your concern. He'll be alright." Alice too looked over at him and smiled. "His mind has become fragile since…" she trailed off.

There was an awkward silence before Jane realised what Alice hadn't said. Since… Since the _almost_ -battle in the clearing not three miles away from where she now sat.

"Why haven't you killed me?"

Alice seemed to deliberate, playing with the hem of her shirt, as she tried to answer the question she did not really know the answer to herself. The moment stretched on like elastic stretching until it was about to break. Jane reacted to the stillness and froze in position on the sofa.

"Okay… Well, let me explain everything to you. When Renesmee found you I saw and brought everyone over here while it was still dark. We discussed what we would do with you and put it to a vote." Jane steeled herself for the inevitable vote to kill her. "And the vote was three against six. We voted whether we should adopt you or not. Three of us voted no, six voted yes. You're a Cullen." She smiled.


	4. Chapter 3: Trust

Jacob, Esme and Renesmee sat in the far corner of the McDonalds in Port Angeles. Esme and Renesmee both had their hoods pulled up, casting their faces into deep shadow. They were both tense and kept throwing nervous looks towards the windows and the glass door. Jacob was at ease, munching away at his burgers and fries. He seemed not too notice the discomfort of his companions. All around them people where going about their lives completely oblivious too the fact that they were all in the presence of a vampire, a half vampire, and a werewolf. They would remain oblivious until the news came on with the blaring headlines that new beings had been discovered. They were fast and angel like and drank the blood of humans. They burnt in the sun.

"If vampires existed, I'd say this is what they are," the blond newsreader said, giving the camera a grin that showed two rows of crooked teeth. "I'm Sandy Weatherman, see you in twenty minutes with a new update." She waved her long pink fingernails and was replaced by a Pantene advertisement.

Renesmee clenched the plastic cup harder than she had intended; it split, spilling the coca-cola it contained across the plastic table.

"We need to leave. Now," Esme whispered, pulling Renesmee with her as she and Jake made for the door.

Renesmee had just reached for the door handle when a gust of wind from an open window blew Esme's hood back, revealing her face to everyone. All eyes bored into them like hundreds of little lasers. The whole world seemed to have frozen. Renesmee hardly dared to breathe, trying to make her breaths come out slowly and quietly. But as hard as she tried she couldn't get her heart not to race and her breaths not to come in short sharp intakes and out in violent rushes that burnt her throat. A sweet scent reached her nose; it was one of the most exquisite smells that had ever wafted up her nose. Blood. Her head lifted, eyes searching for whoever was bleeding. That was what gave it away. Then someone shouted and all hell broke lose. There was an instant uproar. Everyone either ran away from Esme, or towards her armed with sharp utensils, aiming to kill.

* * *

Her eyes clouded over and she slipped away into a vision. The fire blazed high and the people chanted, throwing pieces of broken vampire into the flames. Pieces of her, Jasper, Carlisle. Then another vision, this—

"Alice? What is it, Darlin?'" Jasper gave Alice a gentle shake. She moved her head from side to side. _Keep it from Edward,_ she thought. _Keep it from them all… until… Things… Need to leave right now! Okay, think straight and keep a clear head because whatever is going to happen will happen and you can't change it._

"We need to leave! Get back to the house now and start packing. Take everything to Bella and Edward's cottage and store it there!" Alice yelled, grabbing Jane as she sped out into the hall and halted, looking for a form of shade, protection from the sun. Her head turned from side to side before she darted towards the cupboard under the stairs and emerged a few minutes later holding an armful of objects: two umbrellas, one old coat with a hood, (it belong to Jacob,) and several hats. She distributed these items between the others. She kept a plain black umbrella for herself and Jane. Alice rushed Jane out of the front door towards Carlisle's jet black Mercedes, shoving Jane into the back seat and climbing in with her.

Jane let herself be pushed and jostled as Alice moved over to make room for Jasper. She watched the scenery slide past as the car sped along the motorway, hardly noticing the voices of Edward and Carlisle. Occasionally she would catch a snippet of what they said, like, "Don't know what we'll do." Or "Go to Denali?"

"Jane." Alice shook Jane. "We're here."

Jane numbly climbed out of the car and stopped short, staring at the house. It was white, three stories tall, and timeless, graceful. The white paint had faded over the many years. It was situated in a clearing, and Jane could hear the loud roaring of a river somewhere behind the house. For the first time since Jane had left Volterra she smiled. She just couldn't stop it, she began to grin. This place was so beautiful. It was the perfect home.

"Carlisle," Jasper said, "can you call Esme and tell her to bring Renesmee back."

Jasper stayed a few steps behind Jane as she entered the house. He continued to follow her as she walked into the lounge.

"I don't need a chaperone," Jane snapped, spinning on her heel to face Jasper. "I'm on your side now, remember?"

Jasper raised his hands and backed away a few steps, not speaking, struggling to keep his amusement hidden.

"Go help your wife pack," Jane muttered grumpily.

When Renesmee arrived, she went straight to Jane, who was still sitting on the couch. "You wanna help pack the stuff up in here?" she asked, throwing Jane a cardboard box. Jane caught it and began to carefully pack away the ornaments on the mantelpiece.

"You okay?" Renesmee asked Jane.

"Do you believe in Heaven?" Jane abruptly said, turning her head to look at Renesmee, who was startled.

"I think that… a place could exist where people go after they die. Maybe not exactly like Heaven, but something similar," she said slowly, choosing her words with the greatest of caution.

"Do…do you think Alec is…?" Jane trailed away, unable to finish the sentence.

"Jane." Renesmee laid her hand on Jane's shoulder. "If Heaven does exist… Alec has done so many… Uh… He's done so few good acts in his lifetime that… I don't think he would have made it into Heaven. And given that vampires are supposed to be damned regardless…"

Jane faced the other way, carefully packing the wood-framed photographs away. She heard a small sound, someone hitting someone else, slapping really. Just a gentle one.

"You're not being very tactful, Ness," Jasper's deep southern accent was stern and his face was sterner. He scowled at Renesmee, then looked at Jane with an apologetic expression. "Jane," Jasper awkwardly laid his hand on her shoulder. She felt like a little girl, standing there with Jasper's hand on her shoulder. He was so tall and she so small. "Alec did bad things but I'm sure, wherever he is, he's happy," he whispered.

"But vampires are damned regardless. He's probably in hell right now." Jane felt her bottom lip begin to wobble. She brushed his hand away and turned from him.

"He's happy, Jane," Alice said, pulling her into a hug and whispering, "I've seen it."

"You can't see beyond the grave, Alice. I'm not stupid."

"Can't you at least try and believe?" Alice let go of Jane and disappeared, saying to everyone that they needed to get a move on. Jane turned back to Jasper, who was still standing next to the fireplace with Renesmee. There was an awkward silence that only lasted a few seconds before Renesmee clapped her hands together and turned to look at Jasper.

"Why don't you show Jane where the cottage is, Uncle Jazz? I need to go and…" she gestured towards the door, '"and… Well, I need to go." She raised her eyebrows and clapped her hands together again before spinning elegantly on her heel and waltzing out of the room putting an air of finality in the air and making Jane feel wildly awkward.

Jasper rolled his eyes at the door. "Come, Jane." He took the box that Jane had just picked up from her and led the way out of the room, pausing too grab several more boxes. Jane copied Jasper, taking a few of the boxes that one of the Cullen's had left in the hall too be taken to Bella and Edward's cottage. Jane watched Jasper put down the boxes and retrieve a long black coat with a high collar. He hesitated, glancing at Jane. Jane put down her boxes.

"Here." Jasper held out the coat. "You wear this one… and this," he said, giving Jane the coat and a hat that looked like it belonged too Alice. It was knitted with grey sparkly polyester and had a pompom on the top. Jane put them on and studied herself in the mirror that hung in the hall.

"Come." Jasper kept his speech short, only saying what he needed too.

Jasper led Jane to the back of the house, across the river, and through the woods. They walked, Jane watching, studying Jasper's long steps, the back of his head, the way he held himself, with a certain dignity. His hair was honey blond, what Jane could see of it. She could see the way his shoulders moved, how he kept his gaze straight ahead, not wanting to look back or make conversation. She matched her strides to his.

"Jasper?" Jane said.

"Yes?"

"Aro said you were once a soldier. That you fought in battles over vampire territory. The Volturi had quite a job covering it up afterward. What happened?" Jane's words were almost inaudible to the human ear, as she peeked up at Jasper, who hid his smile behind the boxes as he answered frostily.

"For more years than I like to admit."

Jasper didn't speak anymore, so Jane contented herself with his unsatisfactory answer. As they continued to walk through the pine forest, the smell of rain in the air, small creatures scuttled away from them as they passed. They reached the cottage quicker than Jane expected, everyone already there and impatiently milling around. Alice was watering the flowers and talking at high speed to Carlisle and Edward. Edward was leaning against the slate wall of the cottage, his thumb and forefinger pinching the bridge of his perfect nose. He had his eyes shut and his face was angry. Bella was resolutely ignoring Edward, her back turned and her face berried in Sense and Sensibility, although it was clear she wasn't paying attention to the words.

Jane set the boxes down next to the door and stepped away, making sure not to stand within arms reach of Rosalie or Edward.

The heavy covering of branches and leaves provided a shield against the sunlight, so Jane shrugged off the coat Jasper had given her and folded it neatly, placing it on the pile of boxes. She stood with her back to Carlisle, keeping Rosalie in her sight at all times, listening to Alice and Carlisle's hushed conversation, studying the grass intently, scuffing at it with her foot.

"There isn't anywhere to go—"

"There has to be, Alice. Somewhere underground or out of sight," Carlisle said.

"I can't see any possible future in which we survive, Carlisle. I just can't!" Alice raised her voice up a few octaves in panic.

"That's only because we haven't decided on anything yet—Are Tanya and Kate alive?"

"All of them are fine, for now, but—"

"I know a place. No one ever knew about it, just Master Aro and me and Alec. It is hundreds of feet under Volterra, where none can find us. A tunnel leads to the hills and the forest where you—we—can feed," Jane told them loudly, turning to Carlisle and looking up at him.

"We can't trust her, Carlisle, for all we know she could be leading us into a trap!"

It was Edward who had said this, and Carlisle looked at him kindly.

"Alice says we can trust Jane. I trust Alice, therefore, I trust Jane, Edward," Carlisle told Edward firmly yet quietly, looking around at the others. "If anyone here doubts Jane, well, then they doubt Alice. It would be good if we could sort this out before we decide on anything."

"I trust Jane, or, at least, I trust what Alice says." Bella lowered the book and took her place beside Jane folding her arms, she glared at Edward as the rest of the family moved to stand with Jane. "Now, Edward, we can do this the easy way, or…we can do it the hard way. But either way, we both know who's gonna win. So get over here and just stop brooding."

Edward knew when he was beaten, so he lowered his eyes to Jane's level.

"Lead the way."


	5. Chapter 4 Denali

Snow carpeted as far as the eye could see, a flat cold blanket, coating everything and still falling thick and fast. The road was a foot deep in freshly fallen flakes. The snowplough didn't bother coming up this far, assuming that anyone stupid enough to live on top of a mountain would be prepared for snow like this. But Kate, Tanya, Carmen, and Eleazar didn't mind that no one gritted and de-snowed their road. It was better that people didn't attempt to come past the town at the bottom of their long winding road that led to their house. It was especially good given the current events playing out across the world. The vampire hunting, the vampire exterminating. No one would find them up there. Well, not until someone in the town called the hotline number and reported them, and then the whole of the CIA would descend on them. They would probably be experimented on and then killed. But, right now, they were fine.

Carmen watched the sun sink behind the clouds and smiled joyfully. It was time to go outside. She had always loved the night, the way the stars quilted the sky, the way the woods were dark. The way the snow glowed and the owls hooted.

She twisted the door handle and opened it, letting in a gust of wind, which carried a swirl of snowflakes into the hall, to melt in the carpet.

Carmen could hear Kate and Tanya, her adopted daughters, of sorts, arguing upstairs. She breathed in the cold nights air, tuning out their raised voices and stepping into the night. A sudden breeze blew her hair back and she closed her eyes. It was freeing to stand in the dark with the cold wind whooshing around you and the sky blanketed in dark clouds.

"Hello, Carmen," Eleazar murmured, slipping his arms around her waist.

She smiled. "Hello, Eleazar," she whispered. "Isn't it amazing?" She gestured dramatically towards the forest, pulling him so he stood next to her.

Despite the grim happenings of the world below the mountain, Carmen was happy. She knew that eventually they would have to move from their lovely home atop the mountain, but not tonight, not for a little while. So she didn't have to worry about humans right now, because they weren't there, they were miles and miles down the slippery slope that protected her and her family so very affectively for the time being.

She had lived through so much, that she felt she deserved this moment of peace. It had been so long since she and Eleazar had been away from Tanya and Kate's constant bickering. Usually they were always in the same room as them, or outside with them at night or in the day. But, Tanya didn't want to take any risks, so she stayed inside now. Even though it had only been two days since vampires began to burn, Garrett had already researched thoroughly every reason why this could have happened.

If you walked directly forward after you left the door, you would reach a steep slope, now covered in snow. It gave a view of the surrounding forests, hills, towns, and a city, all sprawled out like a model landscape. The headlights of the cars were like tiny moving pinpricks from this distance, little dots that lit up the world.

"Carmen, Carlisle called. He said if we needed to hide, to join him in Italy. Apparently Jane Volturi survived and traveled over the seas to ask their help. The Volturi are dead, Jane the last remaining of that despicable coven. Jane led them to a place underground. A safe place," Eleazar murmured, snowflakes catching in his dark hair as he turned his head to look at her.

"But we are safe here, Eleazar." She smiled at the beautiful view, her eyes sparkling. She never could dwell on bad things for long.

"But we will not be safe here forever, my love. It is better to leave now, than be chased out later," he reasoned tranquilly, gazing out towards the horizon.

"Just a few more days, Eleazar, just a few more. We will not get chased out, I promise you."

Eleazar doubted his partners statement very much, his common sense being so much higher than Carmen's. He was cool and logical, whereas Carmen liked to live in the moment. He would find her drawing pictures with the charcoal of last nights fire, climbing the trees in the forest, or painting with her homemade paint that she made with the crushed flowers she picked in the garden. She grew them outside in the summer and inside when it got to cold for them to survive in the winter.

"Please don't worry," she begged him sadly, her heart suddenly heavy with the weight she saw on his shoulders. He looked older, somehow, (even though he hadn't physically aged.) He had become much more pessimistic when Irina had been murdered by Caius Volturi.

A dull ache accompanied thoughts of Irina, but she quickly pushed this feeling aside and shrugged out of her coat. She laid it on the fallen tree that she sometimes carved patterns on with a small knife Eleazar had given her last christmas when she had started blunting all the kitchen knives as she carved little birds, symbols, and other things, into what she had christened 'Sasha', after Tanya and Kate's biological mother, who had been killed by the Volturi many centuries ago for creating an Immortal Child.

"All I want is for my family to be safe. It does not matter where we are, Carmen. We should leave tomorrow," Eleazar said, laying a hand on her shoulder as she lent worryingly close to the slopes edge.

"You worry far to much, Eleazar," she chuckled, imagining each prick of light to be a firefly, dancing and twinkling away.

"It is because of my worry that we weren't killed long ago, Carmen," he retorted snappily, his eyebrows pulling down.

Carmen laughed, her thick black hair billowing in the wind. "We are not in any immediate danger from the people down there. They've all know us for years now, they wouldn't hurt us." She seemed so sure of this that Eleazar couldn't find it in himself to break her illusion of a totally peaceful world.

Eleazar kissed her on the cheek and departed swiftly, leaving her alone in the dark.

Carmen felt the place where he had kissed her with her fingertips, not wishing for the moment to end. She loved Eleazar and wanted him to be happy, but he was always brooding and grim, always thinking of new ways for them to hide or get caught. He was constantly on his guard, even more so now, given the sudden uncovering of the vampire world. She wished humans could be more accepting, but then she could hardly blame them for hunting down a species that hunted them. She just wished that they wouldn't try to hurt her family (this counted the Cullen's.)

Carmen slipped into the forest like a shadow, silent and steady. She loved the feeling of the woods around her, it was like she herself was a part of it, a little sapling or a great oak. She loved the way the rays of the sun had shone through the branches (though she would never be able to see it again.) She, unlike most, understood the magic of the forest, the way the dust motes danced like fairies had come along and sprinkled it.

She sensed Garrett's approach long before he reached her. She could tell he was standing behind her, his posture straight from so many years serving in the army.

"May I join you? I have something I wish to discuss," he told her gravely, crouching beside her. "Eleazar told me about the hiding place Carlisle has offered us. I was thinking, maybe when we do go, we could warn others, spread the word. I don't think it's fair if only we get to live. What do you think?"

Carmen and Garrett saw eye to eye. They both had the opinion that no one deserved to die so horribly, like burning to death. Unless that someone was Aro or a member of the Volturi, (there was an exception to ever rule.)

"If we encounter others we should not hesitate to give them the choice to join us," Carmen agreed.

"What I really want to speak to you about is this—we need to leave tomorrow at the latest. I went down into town today and people were talking about us, speculating. I think it only a matter of time till they call the hotline and we get landed with a prison sentence or something worse," Garrett said, taking his eyes off of the blackness of the close knit tree trunks and moving them to her face.

"We will leave soon. It would be wise to start packing so we can leave at a moments notice, Garrett. I shall miss this place. I always looked forward to returning here when we had to move away again," she told him wistfully, her eyes shining.

* * *

The maze of tunnels spread out underneath Volterra like a giant spiderweb, reaching further than the city limits and sweeping out below the hills, all the way to the forest that hugged the edges of the north side of the city. Unimaginably dirty rooms, smashed furniture that used to be glossy and plush, deep scratches on almost every wall, like in the movies when a werewolf was locked in a room.

Carlisle had let Alice do her thing and decorate a bunch of the rooms that were huddled together, a bit like the door room in Alice's Adventure in Wonderland. A circular room with doors leading into eight different places, rooms mostly. This room was the absolute dead centre of the web, according to Jane, who had learned this from Aro, who had discovered this from many days spent mapping the passages when he lived.

Foolishly, Jane knew, she had hoped she would find another survivor down there. But she could smell that no one had been down in the tunnels for months. No one had been alive to come down, and the only people who knew about this place but her was Master Aro and Alec, so it would be impossible for anyone to have hidden in these places.

They had been unable to shake Jacob, so he was here with them. For the time being. And Alice was taking advantage of his blatant non vampire-ness. sending him onto the surface for cleaning supplies and other such nonsense Jacob didn't really care about. But under the condition of him living with them, he had to be Alice's slave. So he traipsed back and forth with armfuls of wallpaper, bleach, and paint.

Right then the room Renesmee privately called the Alice in Wonderland Room, smelled strongly of bleach. Renesmee hated bleach. The smell made her feel sick. She wanted to go and explore the maze before her. But _no!_ of course she couldn't do that, she might fall down a hole or something! Edward was so overprotective! She had had just about enough of it.

"Renesmee, you're not going anywhere," Edward told her, catching her upper arm as she attempted to slip through the door that led into the passageway.

"I'm just going to look around, Dad! It's not like I could get hurt. No one lives down here apart from us!" she snapped, yanking her arm free. "Now go and help Auntie Alice clean the place or something," she muttered darkly, pushing the door open and walking into the corridor without a backwards glance.

"She's effectively an adult, Edward, you can't control her forever," Bella said gently, laying a hand on his arm.

Edward couldn't find a good answer to this, so he just shook his head and walked away, leaving his wife standing there with a look of exasperation on her face. She would never understand Edward's obsessive overprotection of his daughter.

"Here! Help me with the mould over in that corner," Alice chirped cheerfully, throwing Bella a scrubbing brush and grinning in the way only she could as she filled the one bucket they had with cold water and emptied a whole bottle of cleaning liquid in with it.


	6. Chapter 5: Christian

The room looked like it had once been used as a sort of arena. Fist fighting, most likely. The floor was dirt. A balcony ran around the circular area, carved stone banisters raised to Jane's chest when she stood against them. She perched herself on the top step of the rotting staircase that allowed you to get down to the arena floor. She swung her legs over the edge of the stairs and let them dangle, swinging them back and forth idly as she toyed with the overly fashionable outfit Alice had lent her. She wasn't comfortable in it, but her old robes were in need of a good wash and it seemed everyone let Alice organise the clothing situation, so she just went along with it. She didn't know if they would hate her more if she refused to let Alice pick her clothes, and she wasn't eager to find out.

Jane let her eyes sweep around the room, taking in every minuscule detail. The cracks in the wooden steps, the four doors leading into the surrounding web of passages, the little spirals and birds that had been carved into the stones, as well as the small chunks of stone littering the floor.

Jane heard the footsteps awhile before the vampire opened the door she had enter through and closed it again. The door was behind Jane, so naturally she could not see who it was until they sat beside her carefully. She saw it was Carlisle. He had gold blonde hair that reached to his collar. His eyes were kind and gently as he cast his them in her direction. Jane hastily looked away.

"How are you feeling?" Carlisle asked, shifting so he was looking at her directly.

Jane was puzzled; why should he care what she felt like? She was the enemy to the Cullen's. Sort of…

Her brow wrinkled. "I… Why do you care about me, Carlisle?" she asked, looking up at him. He was, even when sitting down taller than Jane, who only had the body of a fourteen year old.

Carlisle smiled at her. A warm smile that made his eyes shine sadly. "I have several children, Jane, and a few days ago you became one of those children, possibly the most broken of them. You came to us even though you knew we would probably kill you, but you came. You are part of the family and, as such, I care."

"I wasn't sure if I liked you when you stayed with us in Volterra before. You were to gentle and dull then…" she laughed silently, a smile pulling at her lips.

Carlisle smiled kindly, not looking at Jane. "I think you'll fit in here very well, Jane. As soon as my rather unforgiving family forgives you for everything. I don't know how long it will take, but in time—" he was interrupted by a volley of growls and snarling from the door.

Both Jane and Carlisle were immediately on their feet, facing the door. Jane sunk into a fighting position, eyes flickering from door to mouldy door. I low snarl issued from deep in her throat as the door burst open.

Jane had about three seconds to take in the situation. The woman who had burst in was flanked by twenty odd vampires, ranging from fifteen year old teens to thirty year old adults, all with bright red eyes and thirsty looks on their faces. The woman looked like she had been changed at the early age of twenty, maybe twenty one, with dark brown hair that shone like in one of those hair dye commercials. It was wavy. Her face was beautiful, with heavy lidded eyes and long black lashes.

Jane remember that face. It was the face of one particular newborn army leader that had been pardoned. Maria.

This was all Jane had time to see before Maria saw her and pounced. Jane wondered if she should defend herself or not. The first punch sent Jane falling down the stairs, only to immediately be on her feet again, ready to fight. Carlisle was beside her in a matter of seconds. But her body acted instinctively and her power kicked in. In the seconds before Maria reached Jane again, Jane had turned on her power and Maria fell writhing to the floor. Her piercing screams filled the room, penetrating the walls and causing one of the vampires—a male, about the same age as Maria, with shoulder length black brown hair and a scar caused by a vampire, running along his cheek. He might once have been handsome, but that scar had taken away most of that—to step forward and crouch next to Maria.

"Jane!" Carlisle snapped, sounding angrier than Jane had expected. "Stop."

It took Jane a few seconds to realise she had used her power at all. And another few seconds to snap out of it. She blinked as Maria's cries faded and then backed away from her. Instantly the man who had been crouching next to Maria was in front of Jane, a hard expression on his face. He took Jane's hand and kissed it, like she was a queen. This surprise Jane, so she didn't reply to his greeting,

"My name is Joseph. I apologise for my wife's rather violent hello, I think she is just surprised to see you here, Miss Volturi," he said in a very english accent, releasing Jane's hand and turning to Carlisle. "We come her seeking sanctuary from the humans, Dr. Cullen. I beg you let us stay." He was very aristocratic, Jane thought. He wore a long coat that swept out behind him when he walked, flapping.

Carlisle was excellent. He said hello very welcomingly and then said that if they were willing to cooperate with his family and help fix the place up that the newborn army—for that was what it was—were most welcome to stay, so long as they abided by the Cullen's most valued rule: don't eat the humans, and now, don't kill Jane either. This rule relieved Jane, for she was sure that without being told not to, every single one of those vampires would relish the chance to kill her.

Jane found that one of the vampires was staring at her, a piercing gaze. The vampire in question was young, almost Jane's age in looks. He had dark red eyes and dirty blond hair. He had on a something awfully modern, so she guessed he was recently changed. Jeans and a hoodie. He raised his hand and waved slightly at her, a little smile curling his lips upwards.

Jane looked down at the same moment Carlisle spoke to her, refusing to acknowledge the practically grinning youth.

"Could you get the others, Jane?"

"Yes, Carlisle," she murmured, departing swiftly past the group of vampires. She wasn't sure, but it looked like the boy had meant to say something to her as she passed him. But she was gone by now and didn't know the answer.

She was only halfway down the corridor when she realise she was shaking from the encounter with Maria. It had all happened very fast, she thought, coming to a halt and leaning against the wall, her head in her hands.

It wasn't long before she heard footsteps behind her and looked up to see who it was. It turned out to be the vampire who had waved at her. He was smiling as he walked closer.

"So, you're the last of them?"

"I don't see that that's any or your business," she told him austerely, straightening up and crossing her arms. "What is your name?" Jane inquired sternly, looking up at him. They had both stood facing each other in the tunnel.

The boy flashed her a charismatic grin, his eyes shining mischievously as he replied. He was quite close now, Jane noticed uncomfortably. She shifted slightly.

"Christian." He waggled his eyebrows at Jane in a sarcastically seductive manner, and folded his arms to mimic her own.

Jane scowled at him disdainfully then turned on her heel and marched away. She glanced over her shoulder and called.

"And, Christian, don't wiggle your eyebrows at me if you value the ability to walk."

She left the corridor listening to his laughter, annoyance wriggling in her stomach, much the same way Christian had wiggled his eyebrows at her.

* * *

 **So sorry this chapter took so long to write! I can't promise the next will be any quicker either.**

 **Oh, and I thought I'd give a cast for some of the characters.**

 **The Cullen's the Denali's, and Jane are all played by the actors in the films.**

 **Joseph is played by Tom Mison (Sleepy Hollow).**

 **I can't find an actor to play Christian, frankly no one seems to fit. So suggest some please!**


	7. Note

Okay, guys! Consumed By Fire is on hold (really sorry!), because I am having total writers block. But...My and my friends Amelia (Greedy Reader 1) and Annis (BlueSpex901) have another story that you'll probably like! It's the other story I've got posted. Soon we're gonna have other chapters ready to post. But you'll like it! Don't be deterred by the crap description or the name of anything please!

PPPPLLLLLLEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSEEEEE check out the story!

-Summer/TheCheshireCatt


End file.
